


Aspen

by Medie



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apparently Ivy and Harley want us to have a <i>very</i> Merry Christmas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/) [Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/121571.html)

When Barbara opens the door to her suite, she grins in delight. "God, the room service in this place rules - they deliver blondes with breakfast."

Kara smirks, stretches, and rolls onto her stomach. "You should see what they bring with lunch." Holding out a hand, she beckons Barbara closer. "Everything good?"

"Oh yeah," Barbara grins. "Bruce begged off Christmas Eve for Watchtower duty, Alfred's pissed, there's some kind of gang social in Bludhaven so Dick's throwing a bitchfit, and God only knows where Tim is. Everything's _brilliant_." Reaching into her bag, she finds the small package easily and flicks it Kara's way.

Lightening fast, the Kryptonian's hand catches it. "What's this?" she asks.

"From Ivy and Harley," Barbara shrugs out of her coat and drops it, along with her luggage, on the overstuffed sofa. "They send their regards."

"Christmas in Arkham," Kara muses. "Must be fun." She examines the package with a suspicious look that becomes a pout. "Must've been talking to Aunt Martha," she says, giving the package a little shake. "Lead-lined paper."

Grinning, Barbara flops down onto the bed and kisses her soundly. "Naturally, who wants to spoil the fun?"

Kara laughs against her lips. "Don't tell me -- "

"I called Aunt Martha too," Barbara grins. "I shopped for _months_ for your present, no way am I letting you spoil my fun with x-ray vision." She pushes Kara onto her side, snuggling closer and inching a hand under her sweater. "I missed you."

Kara smiles, abandoning the present for a moment, and threads fingers through Barbara's hair. Barbara moans happily, closing her eyes. "I missed you too," Kara says, brushing lips over hers. "Moped around the house for weeks."

"Did not," Barbara says, opening her eyes to grin at Kara. "Flash saw you in Brooklyn."

"Car crash," Kara admits cheerfully. "I couldn't just leave them."

"You were bored," Barbara says, "so you went on patrol where no one would see you."

"Except Flash did," says Kara, sliding fingers along Barbara's neck. The light touch raises gooseflesh and Barbara shivers. "So I need to work on my sneaking."

"Mmm, he won't say anything." Barbara's fingers find the clasp of Kara's bra, deftly unhooking it. "There might have been some threats involved."

Kara laughs, leaning in to kiss Barbara's throat, "Did you hang him off a building for me? I'm touched." Her fingers abandon Barbara's neck in favor of unbuttoning her shirt. "No one's ever done that for me before."

"Oh come on," Barbara scoffs. "Not even once?" She senses Kara's withdrawal and closes her eyes, annoyed with herself. Kara's distance from the League, imposed by Superman or not, is a sore point and she knows it. Silently grumbling to herself about overbearing father figures, Barbara grabs the present off the bed and pushes Kara back with the other hand. "You forgot your present."

Kara looks at it skeptically. "It's probably just a bomb."

"Uh uh, no explosives." Barbara grins. "You think I'd get on a plane with something from _Poison Ivy_ and not scan it first?"

"You know what's in there," Kara says, looking annoyed.

"I have an idea," Barbara holds it out. "Confirm it."

Rolling her eyes, Kara rips off the paper and opens the box. "A vial of suspiciously sparkly powder." Holding it up, she looks at Barbara. "Is this what I think it is?"

Barbara nods slyly. "Apparently Ivy and Harley want us to have a _very_ Merry Christmas."

Kara laughs. "We'll have to give them a head start next time."

Barbara pushes her sweater out of the way. "Maybe," she says. "It's not like we need sex pollen."

"No," Kara agrees on a gasp as Barbara teases a nipple, her fingers finding their way beneath Kara's skirt. "But it is the thought that counts, isn't it?"

Twisting her fingers, thrusting into Kara's slick heat, Barbara sits back. Lost to her own abandon, Kara's beautiful, hair spilling over her shoulder, legs spread for Barbara's benefit, red lips forming an 'o' of pleasure. If it's the thought that counts, she thinks, they should let Ivy and Harley off with a warning.

Kara comes, clenching around Barbara's fingers, and Barbara smirks. Or better yet, invite them along.


End file.
